


hold your breath and fall

by anirondack



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sub!Gansey, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s not the first time they’ve ended up in Gansey’s bed, half naked and pressed into each other, but it is the first time that Adam’s gone for Gansey’s belt instead of his back, the first time that Gansey has slipped his hand down the front of Adam’s jeans instead of up under his shirt, the first time “God, Adam,</i> touch me<i>” has been hissed and gotten a response. </i></p><p>First time Adansey sex feat. Gansey's sex fantasies and ridiculously sensitive neck (which Adam doesn't know about).</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your breath and fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/gifts).



> I've decided that this is part 2 of what I guess will be a series, since I wrote this in a day and don't have time to make it as long or involved as I'd like. So! There will be a prequel to this with all the emotions and exposition and discussion and such! But right now, porn!
> 
> Written for the Raven Cycle Ship Swap. Prompt was for Gansey/Adam. I went the NSFW route.

It’s not the first time they’ve ended up in Gansey’s bed, half naked and pressed into each other, but it is the first time that Adam’s gone for Gansey’s belt instead of his back, the first time that Gansey has slipped his hand down the front of Adam’s jeans instead of up under his shirt, the first time “God, Adam, _touch me_ ” has been hissed and gotten a response. They get tangled in sheets and shoes and pants that Adam all but hurls across the room when he gets them off so they can’t get in the way anymore. He climbs on top of Gansey with his knees on either side of Gansey’s waist and his ass pressed firmly against Gansey’s hips and kisses him like he wants to eat him.

Gansey squirms and moans under him, spun out with sensation when Adam hasn’t even gotten lower than his mouth yet, but he’s gasping anyway at the brush of bare skin against bare skin and the way the light dusting of hair on Adam’s chest feels against his nipples.

“Kiss my neck,” he gasps out, and Adam does. He mouths along Gansey’s throat, licking at tiny freckles and biting gently – maybe a little too gently but Gansey isn’t going to tell Adam that, not now, not when he can feel Adam’s cock half-hard against his hip and Adam’s lips under his jaw – and nosing a line across where Gansey’s polo collars usually end and sucking marks just below it so that Gansey will have to think about them every time he gets dressed. Gansey bucks into him and cries out and digs his nails into Adam’s back because it’s so much, it’s _so much_ and Adam’s fingers are touching his throat, just enough to turn his head but they’re _there_ and he has to close his eyes and think of terrible things so that he doesn’t come just like this.

“Gansey?” Adam’s voice is low in his ear, sounding concerned. Gansey opens his eyes and blinks at him.

“Adam,” he breathes, and reaches up to tug Adam back down, but Adam holds back a bit.

“Are you okay?” he asks carefully.

“Oh yes,” Gansey says. “I’m very alright. I was just…” His eyes flicker down in the direction of where their hips are pressed together and then back. “Getting there.”

“Oh,” Adam says. His eyes look delighted and dark. “Well, don’t do that yet. That’s my job.”

Then he allows Gansey to kiss him again. One of Adam’s hands is in Gansey’s hair and one is slipping down to rest on his side, inching lower and lower toward his hip. Gansey feels spread out under him, taken and bruised and he’s so hard and Adam hasn’t even touched him yet.

“You’re gorgeous,” Adam murmurs in his ear and Gansey moans loudly, his entire body jerking a little. He clings hard to Adam because he wants Adam to be all around him, but also because if Adam can’t move, he can’t do anything else and then Gansey will be able to hold onto some shreds of sanity and dignity. He can feel Adam smile against his cheek, and then Adam’s hands are both on his chest, somehow between them when Gansey could swear there was no more room. “I want to touch you for hours.”

Gansey makes a very undignified sound in the back of his throat and Adam rolls his hips against him a little. “God, Adam…”

Adam’s face is buried in his neck again, which is sort of alright because he thinks he can control himself, but also very not alright at all because Adam’s leaving sloppy, sucking kisses all over his skin and Gansey feels something wet between then and then he realizes that it’s him, leaking on his stomach as Adam tries to bite every part of his throat.

“You’re so hard,” Adam breathes. His hand slips down Gansey’s chest again to his stomach, right next to Gansey’s cock. Gansey goes very still, biting his lip and clenching his fists a little to keep from bucking up into Adam’s wrist. Adam’s so close that Gansey thinks he can feel the heat coming off each individual finger.

“You’re a very good kisser,” he offers by way of excuse, which makes Adam laugh, which makes Gansey glow.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Adam says, and then he goes back to sucking on Gansey’s neck, which ends Gansey’s distraction and thus his ability to stay quiet.

He keeps it together when Adam leaves hickeys on his collarbones and when Adam’s fingers are pinching at his nipples and when he briefly pins Adam and kisses him stupid with Adam’s cock - now fully hard and very interested - rubbing against his stomach and smearing pre-come all over the both of them, and then he mostly keeps it together when Adam pins him back and leaves marks on his stomach that ensure he won’t be able to be shirtless in his own apartment for at least a couple weeks. Adam’s proximity to his cock is less worrying than Adam’s proximity to his throat, so Gansey is able to hold onto it and ride it out and not abruptly come everywhere.

He’s doing fine until Adam’s hand is on his hip and then Adam’s hand is on his wrist and Adam’s hand is pulling him so he can sit up a little and Adam’s face is looking at him so earnestly. Gansey pulls him forward and kisses him again because that look scares him a little, and then he thinks he has a right to be scared because Adam slips his hand between them and wraps his fingers around Gansey’s cock and Gansey shudders violently in Adam’s arm and buries his face in Adam’s shoulder. “Oh, God…”

“Yeah? Is that good?” Adam asks. Gansey can hear the smile in his face, but also the trepidation.

“Yeah,” he replies breathily. “Yeah, it’s good. Your _hands_ …”

“They’re just hands,” Adam says, but Gansey can tell he’s pleased.

“No, they’re _your_ hands,” Gansey says, and then is profoundly embarrassed by himself.

Adam doesn’t seem to have a reply for that. He rubs his thumb over the head of Gansey’s cock, right over the slit and then down the back of it. Gansey’s breath hitches badly and his hips try to chase Adam’s hand when Adam pulls away.

“I want you to show me,” Adam breathes into his ear. “I want to show me what you like.” His fingers twist over the head again and Gansey thinks _that that that I really like that_  and moans again. “I want this to be good for you.”

“It is good for me,” he says. “I mean– look at me.” Adam looks at him. Gansey catalogues his body as Adam’s eyes sweep over it – his hair is mussed and his glasses are gone somewhere and his eyes are wide and dilated and his mouth is swollen and pink from being kissed. His throat and neck are pink with blush and bites and his collarbones are littered with small hickeys and his stomach is shiny from the two of them together. They both look down at his cock, which is flushed dark and jutting out from his body, wet on top and a little down the side, bobbing a little every time Gansey’s hips jerk.  “It’s good.”

“I still want to see,” Adam says. He reaches for his own cock, not very subtly, and gives himself a few slow strokes, which seems to take the edge off. “I want to do it how you like it.” He leans in again and Gansey closes his eyes as Adam’s lips end up not on his face but on his throat, and his teeth are on Gansey’s skin and his tongue is tracing over his trachea and Adam is saying, “Let me see, please?” and abruptly, Gansey is on his knees on the ground next to the bed, panting hard and reaching for his own cock.

Adam blinks at the spot where Gansey was, and then he blinks at the spot where Gansey is, and then he tilts his head to the side a little and says, “Do you… need a hand up?”

Gansey shakes his head. His hand wraps around himself and his fingers drag up slowly, pressing along the vein under his cock and making his entire body shudder.

Adam blinks again. “What are you doing on the floor, Gansey?”

Gansey swallows hard. “You said you wanted to see,” he says, barely above a whisper. “So I’m showing you.”

“You’re showing me,” Adam repeats. He turns his body so he can face Gansey, legs hanging off the side of the bed.

Gansey nods. “This is– this is what I like.” He shifts on his knees, feeling very self conscious even as his hand slowly slides up and down his cock. He keeps his head bowed a little, half to avoid looking at Adam and half to avoid Adam looking at him, and maybe a third, mathematically impossible half that feels good bending to Adam like this.

“Do you do this often?” Adam asks. His hands shift back on the bed to prop himself up. “Is this what you do? Get down on your knees and get yourself off?”

Gansey flushes and shakes his head. “Not often,” he says softly. “No privacy here. Someone might walk in.”

Adam hums. “But you do sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Gansey echoes.

“No one told you to stop,” Adam says, and Gansey realizes that the hand on his cock has stilled. He strokes himself again, rubbing his palm over the head for a bit of extra slickness, and that makes it better and worse, because it feels so good and Adam has to see it.

“What do you think about?” Adam asks. He reaches a leg out and taps the inside of Gansey’s knee with his foot. Gansey’s thighs spread a couple of inches automatically. Gansey feels vaguely humiliated. Adam looks very pleased.

“You know what I think about,” he says softly.

“I know you think about me,” Adam replies. “I don’t know _what_ you think about me. Could be anything.”

“I think about…” Gansey swallows. He hates that this is as difficult as it is, but Adam’s eyes are burning into him and he wants to silently bare his throat and he wants for Adam to know what to do. “I think about you holding me down,” he admits. “With your hands on my wrists, or on the back of my neck. And you’re– you’re strong, from working all the time, so you can always hold me when I need to be held down.” He knows that there’s an angry blush across his face. Probably his neck. Maybe even spreading down his chest. His heartbeat quickens a little as an image flashes through his mind and his hand speeds up a little on his cock.

“What else?” Adam asks. He leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees. “I want to know everything you think about me.”

The thing in Gansey’s throat is a bit like shame. “I think about sucking you,” he murmurs, just loud enough that Adam can hear so he doesn’t have to repeat himself. “Your fingers and your... And you in my mouth and you holding my head down and not letting me up until you finish. And you–” his voice breaks a little and his fingers twist over the head of his cock and he feels so exposed, so stripped and laid bare and open for Adam to see all the twisted workings of him. “I think about you using me, using my mouth whenever you wanted, and pulling my hair when I’m not doing good enough and calling me good when it is and then– then swallowing you.”

Adam doesn’t say anything for a moment. Gansey’s own breath is loud in his ears and he realizes he’s shaking a little bit. He doesn’t dare chance a look up at Adam, for fear of making eye contact, but his body leans almost imperceptibly in Adam’s direction, like he’s already attuned to him.

Finally, Adam says, “That’s not what you think about the most.” His voice is a little strained, but not in a bad way. It’s got the tiniest shake to it, but Gansey picks up on it right away and relief hovers at the edges of him.

“How do you know?” Gansey asks quietly.

“Am I wrong?”

Gansey stares at the floor. “No.”

“So tell me.”

Gansey shivers a little and closes his eyes again. “I think about… About your hands, touching me, on my neck. And letting you put your hands on my throat and press down, and making me work for breath, and then taking it away completely. Everything is so much sharper–” His voice breaks and his cock is wet, making the slide so easy and hot. His fingers are trembling.

“I’ve noticed that,” Adam says after a moment. His voice is quiet and steady. Gansey feels at once disappointed and relieved. “Every time I touch your throat, you lose it.”

Gansey bites his lip and nods.

“Could you come from that?”

Realistically, Gansey doesn’t think he could. He knows he can be driven out of his mind by it, but most of the damage would be contained in his mind. Even so, his entire body spasms and his hands fly to his thighs, digging his nails in. His cock twitches up against his stomach and he can hear Adam’s quiet intake of breath as he struggles to get himself back under control.

“I don’t think I could,” Gansey says finally. His voice is very thin. “But… It wouldn’t take much besides that.”

He lets out a slow breath and rubs his hands over the tops of his thighs. Adam has gone quiet, except he actually hasn’t, because now that Gansey’s calmed his breathing down, he can hear a rhythmic shuffling noise that he knows very well. He forces himself to open his eyes and Adam is much closer than he for some reason expected. He’s still sitting on the bed in front of Gansey, mere inches away, and his hand is working his cock hard as he stares down at Gansey. Gansey swallows again and feels very small and very hot.

“Touch yourself again,” Adam says. His voice has a ragged edge to it now, which goes directly down Gansey’s spine and settles under his belly. “Touch your throat.”

“It won’t be the same,” Gansey replies quietly, but he does it. And it’s not the same – it doesn’t give him the same desperate need and the same shove right up to the edge that Adam’s hands would, but it feels _good_. His breathing rasps a little as he curls his fingers around his throat and squeezes. Adam curses under his breath and his hips jerk up to meet his hand. Gansey sort of wishes it was his mouth Adam was thrusting into instead of his own fingers, but he’s afraid to try to speak right now in case his voice fails him completely.

“Jerk yourself off,” Adam orders him. “Don’t come but just– I want to look at you.”

Gansey’s free hand immediately goes back to his cock. It’s not his usual hand for masturbating, so it feels a little weird, but it’s not for him, not really. He strokes himself off slowly, tilts his head back and shows off the expanse of throat that his hand is covering, runs his own thumb over the heavy vein in his neck and whimpers like it was Adam’s fingers on him.

“Gansey,” Adam says urgently, and Gansey’s gaze snaps to him again just in time to see Adam looking around frantically. He realizes what Adam wants a second too late, because Adam moans low and his entire body stiffens and he throws his head back and he cups one hand around the head of his cock and works himself over with the other one and Gansey is utterly captivated. He doesn’t even dare breathe as Adam shakes and twitches and strokes and falls apart in front of him, and then both of his hands are off himself because if he touches any part of his own body, he’s going to follow Adam over the edge immediately.

Adam takes several deep breaths as he calms down, then pushes himself up into a sitting position again. He looks at his hand, and then he looks at Gansey’s sheets, and says, “Do you mind?” Gansey shakes his head, so Adam wipes his hand on the edge of the top sheet, which is both white and easily changeable so it’s okay.

Gansey closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and when he opens them again, Adam is looking at him with a look that Gansey always associates with Adam succeeding. It’s Adam’s intense look, his purely focused look, the looks that means that whatever Adam is set on doing at the moment, he’s going to do it and he’s going to do it well.

“You stopped touching yourself,” Adam points out.

Gansey looks down at his own cock, like he’s surprised, and then back up to Adam. “I didn’t want to… finish without you.”

Adam bites his lower lip, then chews on it for a moment. “You look good down there,” he says eventually.

Gansey tries not to glow with the praise, but it’s a hopeless endeavour.

“If you like being there, maybe I should put you there more.”

Gansey doesn’t mean to gasp, but he does, sharp through his nose, and then he exhales shakily through his mouth.

“I want to touch you now,” Adam says, and barely waits until Gansey nods to drop down in front of him. One hand is on Gansey’s cock immediately, jerking him hard and fast, which makes Gansey cry out and try to push into him. But he can’t, because suddenly Adam’s hand is on his neck – it’s on his throat– Adam’s fingers are around his throat, and he’s squeezing and Gansey feels his next breath drag on the inhale and he’s gone. He buries his face in Adam’s shoulder and gasps out his name because Adam’s squeezing too hard for him to yell and Adam’s hand on his cock feels like he’s stripping pleasure out of him one sharp stroke at a time and it’s all too much for Gansey to handle. He shakes and moans and rocks into Adam’s hand and whimpers at the overstimulation and can’t quite catch his breath when Adam releases his throat to rest his hand on the back of Gansey’s neck. He pulls a little and Gansey collapses into him gratefully, curling against his chest. Adam wraps one arm around him and rests his chin on the top of Gansey’s head and rubs his thigh where there are tremors still in the muscles.

“Thank you,” Gansey whispers when he finds he has the voice to. “That was good.”

Adam lets out a small, disbelieving laugh. “You absolutely don’t have to thank me. That was… God, Gansey.”

Gansey feels warm and floaty at Adam’s wondrous tone. “It was good,” he says, a little hazy, and he feels Adam nod.

“It was good.  _You_ were good,” he murmurs into Gansey’s hair.

Gansey shines with the praise and tucks himself tighter against Adam’s chest. “ _You_ were good,” he says, a little shyly.

“Well, if I was good, then you were perfect,” Adam says decisively.

Gansey laughs quietly and Adam strokes his back. The shaken apart feeling is gone, and now he just feels good and safe. “A shower would be perfect right now.”

Adam eyes the bed apologetically. “And a new set of sheets, probably. Come on.” He pulls Gansey up and holds him until his legs work again, and then he pushes him into the shower and washes the floor off of him.


End file.
